【Iнʀ Ɲiϲнէ ξҳiѕէiеʀеп】
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Eren es un chico tomado como anormal, con problemas en la escuela, adicciones y extrañas acciones. Rivaille es un exitoso psiquiatra, uno que nunca falla su labor. Drogas, peligro, sangre, dolor. ¿Podrá Rivaille librarse de la sorprendente mente que Eren posee? / AU - Posible Ereri [ErenxLevi] - Rango M - Contenido fuerte - Mención a más parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sangriento [Gore] y lenguaje vulgar a través de toda la historia. Contenido sexual y violación a personaje. Yaoi. Lean bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, no me hago responsable de nada. Reclamos a mi persona. **

**Éste es un capítulo piloto, si recibe aceptación seguiré publicando la historia, sino pues continuaré guardándola para mí misma, como hasta ahora (?).**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

.

.

Su mirada, tan aterradora como la de una bestia, se pasaba por todos los rincones de aquella habitación. Podía sentir el olor de su sangre y podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Sonrió con malicia, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del armario, notando como su respiración se detenía en un vago intento por no ser hallado.

Paso el cuchillo manchado con sangre por la pared, produciendo un ruido que estremeció al joven dentro del armario. Su mano ensangrentada llego hasta la perilla, girándola y abriendo de golpe.

Un fuerte grito resonó por la casa, un grito que fue música para sus oídos. Amaba cuando sentían miedo y le rogaban piedad mientras lloraban a sus pies, arrepintiéndose de sus acciones. Su sonrisa aumentó a una psicópata mientras comenzaba a hundir el frío metal en aquella blanca piel, volviendo a ver como la sangre emanaba de la nueva herida.

Armin Arlett podía esconderse, pero nunca podría huir de él.

.

.

_**Ϟ **__**El poder de la mente**__** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su mirada iba fija en el suelo, contando cada uno de los pasos que daba camino a su siguiente clase. Mantenía sus libros pegados a su pecho, sujetándolos con ambas manos como si estos fueran a escapar. Así andaba siempre que recorría los pasillos del Instituto, lugar donde recibía las terribles miradas de desprecio de todos los estudiantes, los cuales se dedicaban a rechazarlo y hablar mal de él a sus espaldas, y hasta de hacerle la vida cuadros para que dejara de ser "raro".

Pero ellos estaban equivocados. Todos. Porque Eren no era un chico raro ni nada de lo que decían los rumores; no estaba loco y mucho menos era autista. Pero siempre que llega alguien diferente los alumnos se encargan de despreciarlo y juzgarlo por apariencias.

Eren tampoco era normal, tan solo era alguien reservado, alguien que amaba la soledad y odiaba el contacto visual porque se le hacía imposible. Hablaba solo, y únicamente se juntaba con Mikasa. No era alguien capaz de ver a los ojos por más de cinco segundos, se agredía a sí mismo en los brazos y hombros mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, era desinteresado en sus clases y siempre estaba metido en problemas por agresión a otros. Por esas míseras cosas se le consideraba un chico raro, alguien que de seguro no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Pero ese pensar y todos los rumores habían surgido porque nadie se había dedicado a conocer siquiera un poco a Eren.

Nadie conocía su pasado ni el porqué de su comportamiento.

Eren Smith había sido adoptado por la familia Smith hace seis años luego de haber sufrido un gran trauma. A la temprana edad de seis años Eren había perdido a su madre de una forma brutal: Su padre, el famoso Dr. Yeager, perdió la cordura y asesinó a su mujer frente a su hijo, apuñalándola repetidas veces y mutilándole el rostro, para así guardarlo y nunca olvidarla. Eren fue llevado al Orfanato del lugar mientras que su padre fue condenado a cadena perpetua. Cinco años más tarde fue adoptado por el mejor abogado de todo el mundo, Erwin Smith, y su mujer, una gran científica, Hanji Smith. Ambos prometieron ayudar a reparar los traumas que se habían formado en el pequeño, traumas que eran mayores de lo que parecían.

Desde pequeño Eren fue un chico especial para sus padres; y por no pensar igual lo rechazaban en todos los lugares. Le habían pagado un psicólogo, pero este se retiró misteriosamente a las tres semanas de haber conocido a Eren. Y así pasaba con cada psicólogo que atendía al chico. Por eso nunca se habían tratado sus traumas y problemas.

Eren siempre había culpado a los que le rodeaban de todos sus males gracias a que nadie se dedicaba a ayudarle o preocuparse por su estado anímico, por eso mismo se había apartado totalmente de las personas. Y por eso mismo era tan molestado en el Instituto.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y un leve grito escapaba de entre sus labios. Diez segundos bastaron con el pantalón abajo para que todos en el pasillo comenzaran a reír y decir cosas un poco ofensivas para el castaño. Sus libros pararon en el suelo al momento en que logro sostener sus pantalones, sintiendo la atención de los estudiantes sobre su persona.

Aquel par de carcajadas roncas a sus espaldas le hicieron apretar los puños con fuerza, bajando la mirada mientras chasqueaba los dientes. Como los odiaba. ¿Cuál era la gracia de humillar a los demás para sentirse poderoso?

No sabía si defenderse o simplemente dejarlo pasar, pues les había prometido a sus padres que dejaría de meterse en problemas. Eso era algo que no podía hacer, porque tal vez se hacía el que no le importaba, pero la venganza es mejor cuando se sirve en plato frío.

Se volteó, avergonzado, viendo con furia como los dos chicos continuaban riendo de aquella broma.

— O-oigan... No vuelvan a hacer eso, no es gracioso —su voz era suave y poco firme demostrando la desconfianza que podía llegar a tener en sus propias palabras—. E-esto es demasiado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Demasiado? —Ambos chicos volvieron a reír, caminando lentamente hasta llegar frente al castaño.

— Escúchame bien, idiota —habló con voz ronca y amenazante quien parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo que se encargaba de hacerle la vida cuadros a Eren—. Yo siempre te voy a hacer lo que se me dé la puta gana, cuando quiera, donde quiera y ante cualquiera. ¿Y que es demasiado? —Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de la camisa del castaño, tomándolo con fuerza y aprovechándose de su altura para elevarlo unos centímetros—. Yo te enseñaré lo que es demasiado, para que así no vuelvas a llorar como una nenita ante estas cosas.

Eren tembló, sujetando la muñeca del contrario en un vago intento por que le soltara. Su mirada le demostraba que ese tío hablaba enserio. Por eso optó por callar, permitiendo que el más alto le golpeara el rostro con fuerza, aventándolo contra los casilleros. Todos volvieron a reír con burla, señalándole entre risas y soltando comentarios como "Mira que estúpido" o "Que idiota se ve", y cosas aún más ofensivas. Smith no hizo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a estirarse para agrupar nuevamente sus libros en el suelo, ignorando las miradas de todos.

La campana sonó al momento que cogió el último libro, provocando que todos se retiraran rápidamente a su siguiente clase. Una mano en su hombro le detuvo al momento que decidió imitar a los demás, estrellándolo contra la pared de forma violenta.

— Esta vez la vas a pagar Eren, este día no sales del instituto como entraste —aquella amenaza logró que su mirada se encontrara por un par de segundos con la del mayor, haciéndole ver que la amenaza ya era cosa seria.

Los chicos se apartaron del lugar, dejando al de orbes esmeraldas contra la pared. Soltó un tenue suspiro mientras retomaba el camino a su siguiente clase, tratando de tomar aquellas palabras como si no fueran más que otra estúpida broma.

Cuanto hubiera dado por que tan sólo fuera una broma.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

— Eren, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? —La mujer le vio con seriedad, deteniendo el paso frente a su escritorio. El chico no hizo más que cubrir su labio con su mano—. Eren, te estoy hablando.

Tomo al chico del mentón, levantándole el rostro para así confirmar los golpes en este. Eren gruñó, liberándose del agarre tras escuchar las risillas que sus compañeros soltaban al recordar lo sucedido.

— ¿Acaso has vuelto a pelear? Recuerda lo que han hablado tus padres con la directora.

— No, maestra, esto fue un accidente —se excusó, con la mirada fija en algún rincón del salón.

La mujer, de unos sus 35 años, no quedo convencida ante aquello. Llevó la mirada al resto de estudiantes, indicándoles de esta forma que detuvieran las risas. Retiró un par de mechones rubios de su rostro, agachándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el castaño, buscando encontrar su mirada.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Smith.

— Es Yeager —elevó el tono de voz, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su superiora. Odiaba el Smith, lo odiaba por haber llegado a opacar su apellido. Él era Eren Yeager, no Eren Smith, su papelería estaba equivocada.

— Eren, ve a la enfermería, no quiero verte con esos golpes.

Soltó un nuevo gruñido mientras se incorporaba, caminando lentamente hasta la salida del aula. Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar las risas y comentarios del resto de alumnos.

— Si Eren, no vaya a ser te pongas grave y luego debas ir a casa.

— _Aunque sería mejor si te fueras y nunca volvieras._

— Oye Eren, en el camino no te vayas a poner calentón de nuevo.

— _Lo único que sabes hacer son estupideces, por eso eres una porquería._

— ¿No se ha enterado, maestra? Eren sin razón aparente se ha casi desnudado en el pasillo hace poco.

— _Tan sólo mírelo, es tan patético y desagradable._

— ¿Tanta es la falta de amor que tienes, Eren?

— _Claro, nadie puede ser capaz de amar a una mierda como tú, Eren._

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro bajo su flequillo, sintiendo las lágrimas, cargadas de coraje, acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordar por sus mejillas. Negó levemente con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que nada de aquello estaba pasando. Nadie estaba en su contra. Nadie lo insultaba. Nadie se burlaba. Nadie lo hacía sentir una basura. Nadie le hacía daño.

— Silencio, esa clase de bromas no están permitidas en mi clase.

La puerta fue azotada con fuerza, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Unos rieron con victoria, otros tan solo ignoraron el hecho de que el castaño ya se hubiese retirado. La rubia suspiró, tomando el cuaderno que se encontraba en el escritorio de Eren. Todos continuaron su trabajo mientras ella tomaba asiento en su escritorio, abriendo el cuaderno en el punto en el que Yeager había dejado su lápiz. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, haciéndola cerrar el librillo con rapidez, guardándolo entre sus cosas. Necesitaba hablar con los padres de ese niño, porque aunque no le gustara aceptarlo lo sabía, Eren no era muy normal.

Cerró su casillero, soltando un suave suspiro mientras observaba el pequeño estuche negro de tela que traía entre sus manos. Mikasa le había enseñado bien como hacer aquello, y de esa forma evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía en el instituto. Su camino al baño fue tranquilo, y hasta agradeció al destino por no hacer que se encontrara con algún otro profesor o la directora misma; la amenaza dada por la última había sido clara, una pelea más y sería suspendido una semana, otra y sería un mes, y la tercera ya sería su expulsión. Eren no quería ser expulsado, tenía metas, metas que deseaba cumplir y que para ello necesitaba los estudios. No eran metas como "Ser un abogado como su padre" o ser un empresario exitoso. Eren quería ser un médico psiquiatra, y no porque su padre biológico hubiese sido un médico.

Eren deseaba encontrar una mejor solución a los problemas mentales, saber de donde provenían cosas como la esquizofrenia y saber cómo desaparecerlas. "Curarlas".

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrir la llave, limpiándose la sangre seca de su labio inferior y su nariz. Si tan solo aquel golpe hubiese sido dado antes del toque del timbre hubiera hecho aquello antes. Secó su rostro con su camisa, observándose al espejo por unos cuantos minutos. Tomo el estuche de tela, vaciándolo sobre la mesilla del lavado. Unos cuantos estuches de maquillaje regalados por la azabache cayeron de forma estruendosa.

Sabía bien lo que debía hacer: Base y polvos, buscando hacer una combinación de estos para que pareciera su piel natural. No era la primera vez que se cubría un golpe, y tampoco sería la última. Llevó su mano hasta el pómulo lastimado, deslizando sus dedos por aquel violáceo golpe.

La puerta se abrió al momento que tomó entre sus manos el frasco de maquillaje, dándole tiempo suficiente para ocultar todo nuevamente dentro el estuche. Palideció al reconocer las cuatro siluetas frente a él, recordando la amenaza que había sido dada por el líder. Tragó grueso, apegándose totalmente al lavado, sintiendo las miradas de los presentes.

— Oh, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Parece el ratón ha salido de su escondite.

— No sé de qué hablas, no me escondo —su voz le traicionó, temblando en la última palabra. Tomó con rapidez el estuche, buscando pasar entre los presentes—. Si me permiten, debo volver a clase.

Su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza, regresándolo al mismo lugar, provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra el lavado.

— Nadie te ha dado permiso para largarte, Eren —acorraló al castaño con ambos brazos, poniéndolo de frente contra una de las paredes—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Hoy no sales como entraste, Yeager.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir una mano en su entrepierna, sintiendo como sus manos eran sujetadas por los otros dos. El chico restante se bajó la cremallera, comenzando a estimular su miembro de forma rápida. Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar.

Y el miedo inundó a Smith una vez más.

Su boca fue cubierta al momento exacto en el que soltó un grito, tratando de librarse de aquella terrible situación. Hacía lo posible por reprimir aquellos indeseados gemidos entremezclados con el llanto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le salvase. Pero eso no iba pasar, y aquellos chicos bien lo sabían, Eren estaba perdido desde el momento en que había entrado a ese baño él solo. Uno de ellos se inclinó hasta dejar sus labios sobre la oreja del castaño, sonriendo de forma cínica antes de mencionar aquellas crueles palabras.

— Prometo que si hoy no jodes tanto a la siguiente no lo hacemos tan fuerte.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza al momento que soltó un fuerte grito, que acabó ahogado al igual que los anteriores. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de forma incontrolable, sintiendo el terrible ardor recorrer su cuerpo, como si su interior estuviese siendo desgarrado. Sus piernas temblaron, y lo único que evito que cayese fueron los dos que le tenían sujetadas las manos, riendo ante el sufrimiento del menor.

"_Ayuda, por favor."_

Con cada embestida su cuerpo se contraía, retorciéndose de dolor entre los brazos de su violador, sintiendo como no podía ser capaz de hacer nada. Se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada para salvarse a sí mismo; tan sólo podía soportar el dolor y la humillación, escuchando las fuertes risas de los cuatro tras sí, turnándose para embestirle de forma agresiva.

"_Ayuda, Mikasa."_

Comenzó siendo uno, y para cuando sintió acabaron siendo dos juntos. Dos malditos arremetiéndolo contra la pared, burlándose de él y disfrutando de su humillación, sin siquiera imaginar el sufrimiento de Eren.

No podía sentir más que coraje, entremezclado con el dolor que le causaban. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? ¿Respirar? ¿Vivir? ¿Existir? Si tanto era su odio, ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué no tan sólo le pedían que se matase, como aquella vez? Nadie quiere pasar por aquello, y nadie puede ser obligado a vivir con eso. Era cierto, tal vez no era deseado en el mundo, pero tenía derecho a enterarse de aquello de cualquier otra forma.

"_Alguien, por favor. Sálveme alguien."_

El estremecimiento volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquel agudo dolor se intensificaba, quemándole por dentro como si fuese fuego. Sentía como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a resbalar por sus muslos, aunque no sabía si aquello era sangre o los fluidos pre-seminales que se deslizaban entre cada embestida. Su mirada permaneció fija en el suelo, siendo borrosa a causa del dolor y las lágrimas. Luego de un tiempo se sintió incapaz de siquiera gritar, de tratar de luchar o pedir piedad. Porque el ser humano es tan cruel que disfruta del dolor ajeno, porque el sufrimiento de los otros es el mejor placer, un afrodisíaco natural.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me salva?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al sentir como su interior era inundado con aquel fluido, tan espeso e incómodo, tan desagradable y humillante. Soltó un nuevo grito lleno de desesperación, uno que tan sólo provocó risas por parte de los contrarios, quienes abandonaron de forma abrupta el interior del de orbes esmeralda, robándole un gemido adolorido. Todos soltaron una carcajada, arrojando el cuerpo corrompido al suelo. Pasaron un par de minutos observándole en el suelo, burlándose con cinismo, escupiéndole y manchándole más. Luego arreglaron sus propias ropas, decididos a dejar allí al castaño.

— Una cosa, Smith —habló una vez más el líder antes de atravesar la puerta, observando al chico en el suelo por el rabillo del ojo con desprecio— Si hablas sobre esto te juro que la siguiente será peor que una follada. —Y tras aquella amenaza abandonó la habitación, dejando al joven solo de nuevo.

Con un tanto de dificultad arregló su pantalón, buscando cómo, con las piernas temblorosas, ponerse de pie. Su mirada se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo, con una mirada perdida y ensombrecida, la mirada de una persona que ha perdido algo en el alma. Apretó el puño con fuerza segundos antes de estrellarlo contra el cristal, rompiendo este en pedazos que cayeron sobre el lavado.

Y volvió a romper en llanto.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

La mujer de oscuros cabellos soltó un suspiro, resignándose a la idea de encontrar al muchacho. ¿Cómo rayos se les había perdido tan rápido? No habían sido ni 20 minutos como para darle tiempo a este de huir del Instituto. Hubiese habido tiempo o no, Eren había escapado, de eso estaba muy segura.

— Ah, jovencito, ¿Dónde te has metido? —Soltó al viento con la mirada en lo alto; ya no había más que hacer, porque ella tampoco podía hacer milagros y ayudar a Eren requería de uno.

Y como si hubiese sido convocado, pudo ver al castaño asomarse por el pasillo, avanzando a paso lento y con la mirada en el suelo. Frunció el ceño, encaminándose al encuentro con el menor, decidida a reprenderlo. Más su rostro cambió a uno preocupado al notar la terrible expresión que traía el muchacho.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué–? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Llevó una mano hasta el hombro del castaño, quien se apartó de forma rápida, negando con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto te has retirado de tu clase?

— No… No me siento del todo bien —murmuró con tono ahogado, apenas siendo escuchada por la señora frente a él. Las lágrimas le traicionaron acumulándose una vez más en sus ojos, volviendo su mirada borrosa una vez más—. Por favor… Déjeme ir a casa.

Estuvo a segundos de negarse a tal petición, más por primera vez Smith levantó la mirada entre lágrimas, encontrándose con la de la mayor por más de 5 segundos. Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Eren volvió a apartar la mirada. _'Treinta segundos'_ pensó la maestra, sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del muchacho. No podía estar mintiendo, y se notaba que no lo hacía; se sentía mal, y para haber sido capaz de aquello debía de ser algo grave.

— Ve a casa, yo le informo a la directora —al final cedió, apartando su mano al momento que el joven hacía una pequeña reverencia antes de apartarse a paso lento. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejándole una molestia que bien sabía no se podría quitar. Porque saber qué era lo que ocurría no sería cosa sencilla con él, y era obvio que nadie más podría saber qué era lo que había pasado. Soltó un nuevo suspiro, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta su salón. Ya luego informaría la retirada de Smith.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, acabando por desvanecerse sobre la almohada que poseía entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo había acabado así? No era su culpa, y no merecía tanto desprecio. Ocultó su rostro bajo la almohada en un intento por acallar los sollozos, escuchando los pasos detenerse a su lado.

— Lárgate —habló por bajo la almohada, girándose para darle la espalda a la azabache. Lo que menos quería era hablar de lo sucedido, y estaba seguro de que ella ya estaba enterada.

Mikasa suspiró, tomando asiento a un lado del castaño. Cuanto hubiese dado por rescatarlo de aquel sufrimiento, pero esta vez no había podido auxiliarle, y eso la hacía una mala persona. Acarició su cabello, buscando la forma para consolar a su acompañante. Pero nunca es fácil estar bien luego de tal situación.

— Eren, deja de llorar —Mikasa se recostó a un lado, encontrándose con aquel par de orbes esmeralda— Te he dicho mil y un veces que no vale la pena.

— Los hubieras visto, como se burlaban y… Me sentí una mierda —Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, refugiándose en el abrazo que la de rasgos asiáticos le ofrecía. Mikasa lo cubrió con sus brazos como si fuese una madre, apoyando sus labios en la cabeza del menor.

— No los necesitas, Eren —le susurró con tono frío, acariciando con cuidado el tembloroso cuerpo del castaño—. Ellos no son necesarios en tu vida, no necesitas a nadie, ni a esos idiotas ni a tus padres, sólo me necesitas a mí.

Se aferró más al cuerpo de la azabache, buscando protección mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Eran tan ciertas, tan sinceras. ¿Quién más lo apoyaba? Mikasa era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, y la única que se interesaba por él. ¿Quién estaba con él ahora? A sus padres les importaba más el trabajo y al resto de personas no le importaba lo que le pasaba. A la única que necesitaba era a Mikasa, y la única a la que tenía que escuchar era a ella.

— Nada más me importa —soltó en un suave murmullo, apartándose un poco, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Su mirada se dirigió a la entrada al escuchar la perilla girar, dejándose caer nuevamente al sillón, sin deseos de hablar más.

Erwin alzó una ceja, dejando las llaves de su auto en la pequeña mesa junto a la entrada, encaminándose a donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Eren no habló, tan sólo volvió a ocultar el rostro en la almohada para evitar así la mirada de su padre. Sabía lo que venía y no quería contestar a nada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Erwin le tomó por los hombros con cuidado para levantarlo del sillón, más desechó la idea al sentir un fuerte golpe en la mano, percibiendo la terrible y aterradora mirada que el menor le lanzaba. Suspiró de forma pesada, acariciando sus sienes antes de volver a hablar—. Por favor, dime que no te han expulsado.

— No te importa.

— Eren, sabes que me importas, y quiero saber que te ha pasado —tomó asiento a un lado del castaño, quien decidió incorporarse para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, siendo envuelto en un abrazo protector, justo como el que Mikasa le había dado antes—. Mi pequeño, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Dejó escapar otro par de sollozos, alarmando al de orbes azules de que algo no estaba bien. Mikasa acarició con dulzura su espalda, tratando de calmarlo una vez más.

— No… No sé cómo decirlo —soltó en un sollozo, aferrándose más a su padre. Erwin le besó la frente con ternura, permitiendo al menor desahogarse todo lo que quisiera. No podía forzarlo a hablar si aún no se encontraba listo, aunque lo mejor sería que hablara antes de que llegara su madre.

Y así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, en un silencio que sólo era roto por el llanto del moreno. No era algo sencillo de contar, y menos a su padre. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué valor? ¿Con qué dignidad? No era capaz, no quería conocer la reacción que tendría tras enterarse; no podía decir nada pero tampoco quería ocultar aquello. Y no iba a ser cosa sencilla que sus padres no hablaran, ¿Porque qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba? ¿Qué podía ser peor que aquello? Si ya se habían robado toda su dignidad, su autoestima, todo le había sido arrebatado. ¿Con que cara le iba a decir a sus padres que había sido violado por unos chicos en su Instituto, y que no podía decir nada o le iría peor?

Un pequeño apretón en el hombro por arte de la azabache fue lo suficiente para indicarle lo que debía de hacer, porque aunque ella prefería que se mantuviera callado respetaba la decisión de Eren.

— Hoy… En el Instituto… —comenzó a hablar con voz baja, sin apartar la mirada del suelo y sin querer romper aquel abrazo que le regalaba un poco de valor para hablar— Tuve un problema y… Rete a la persona equivocada… Fui un idiota…

Erwin le calló, volviendo a besar su frente y acariciar su cabello al momento en el que volvió a romper en llanto. Estaba seguro de que se había peleado con alguien, mas dudaba de aquello por el estado del castaño. No podía imaginar siquiera que le habían hecho a su hijo. Porque era SU hijo.

— Calma, Eren, ya pasó, estas en casa —susurró por lo bajo, apartando un poco al menor para secar sus lágrimas con su pulgar— Aquí nadie te puede hacer daño.

—… El baño, papá… Me duele —aquellas cinco palabras fueron lo suficiente para que el mayor de los Smith comprendiera, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido y hasta indignado, volviendo a apegar al más chico a su pecho.

El coraje hizo arder su pecho, apegando lo más que podía el cuerpo tembloroso que poseía entre sus brazos. No sabía si había errado o lo que había entendido era lo correcto, pero no pensaba pedir más explicaciones a aquello. ¿Cómo habían permitido aquello? ¿Qué unos alumnos corrompieran de esa forma a su hijo? ¿En qué clase de Instituto permitían eso? Apretó la quijada con fuerza, rechinando levemente los dientes a causa de la ira.

— ¿Quién mierda te tocó? Dime, no pienso dejarlo así.

— ¡No! —Eren se apartó de forma rápida, soltando un suave quejido a causa del dolor, cosa que sólo consiguió molestar más a su padre—. No puedes hablar, me irá mal.

— ¡¿Y aún se atreven a amenazarte?! —Erwin estalló, colérico; no le importaba nada, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados con lo que había pasado.

— ¡No lo intentes! —Eren tomó uno de los cojines del sillón, golpeando con este al mayor— Por favor, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, ya hasta conocen el camino a casa.

El rubio gruñó, apoyando su mentón en su mano, y los codos en sus rodillas. Lo que menos quiere un padre es ver sufrir a un hijo, y si al hablar Eren sufriría, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era como tenerlo contra la espada y la pared, como si ayudar a su hijo fuese no ayudar en nada. Soltó un suspiro, resignado, tomando el cojín que tenía el castaño para darle un suave golpe en la cabeza, logrando robarle una pequeña risa.

— Lo haré, sólo porque tú me lo pides. A cambio trataremos tú y yo esto —esbozó una ligera sonrisa, picando una de las mejillas del menor que aún permanecían húmedas— Solos, sin mamá.

Eren asintió, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho de su padre. Nuevamente sintió reconfortante aquel abrazo, justo como los que Mikasa le daba cada vez que sus padres no se encontraban. El mayor de los Smith tan sólo suspiró por última vez, acariciando de forma lenta el cabello del menor, buscando de esta forma relajarlo un poco.

Bastaron unos minutos así para que Eren cayera profundamente dormido, dejándole un tiempo al abogado para pensar en sus decisiones. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todo era tan difícil. No le agradaba tener que cortar el tema, pero tampoco tenía permitido actuar, y hablar de ello con Eren en cualquier otro momento sería imposible. Recostó su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón, masajeando su cien con una de sus manos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Soltó en un suave murmullo, negando un par de veces con la cabeza—. Esto no es nada sencillo.

— Por ahora lo mejor es no hablar —Mikasa se sentó a un lado, jugando con uno de sus negros mechones. Ambos allí sabían que era lo mejor para Eren, aunque a vista de otros fuese lo peor—. Sino podrían hacerle daño a Eren. Esos tipos son unos criminales.

— Son unos malditos hijos de puta —apretó ambos puños con fuerza, deseando con todo su ser poder ir y dejar moribundos a esos malditos que habían dañado a su hijo. Mikasa le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, en un vago intento por que se calmara—. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada, ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

Mikasa estuvo a segundos de responder cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, captando la atención de ambos. La castaña entró con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a su marido en el sillón. Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo mantuvieron la mirada, buscando una forma para explicar aquello. Erwin debía evitar mencionar palabra alguna sobre la violación de Eren, y eso no iba a ser cosa sencilla cuando ella soltara su bomba de preguntas.

Por fin el silencio se vio roto por un chillido que exaltó al rubio. Hanji sacó con gran rapidez su móvil, capturando aquel momento tan preciado y excéntrico. Porque no todos los días Eren llegaba a ser tan cariñoso con alguno de ellos. Soltó una suave risilla mientras admiraba la imagen en su teléfono, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su esposo. Tomo asiento en el espacio restante, mostrando con una sonrisa el aparato al otro.

— Mira que bella imagen, nunca creí vivir este momento —comentó con entusiasmo, moviendo de forma rápida sus dedos, publicando la fotografía en todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Erwin tan sólo río, provocando que el castaño entre sus brazos se removiera—. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Digo, Eren nunca es cariñoso.

Y allí estaba, la pregunta a la que Erwin más le temía. Apartó la mirada, buscando una excusa para aquella situación. Todas le parecían poco creíbles, haciéndole ver que no podría ocultarle la verdad a su esposa. Segundos antes de hablar recordó aquel corto nombre que hacía tiempo su hijo le había dado.

"_Annie."_

— Ha pasado un mal momento en el instituto, ya sabes, Eren nunca ha sido bueno con eso de confesarse y se sintió mal —respondió con voz firme, buscando de esta forma convencer a la mujer ante él. Por unos minutos creyó no haberla engañado, pero al ver la lastimera expresión que esta ponía se pudo sentir un muy buen abogado experto en las mentiras.

— Mi niño, como es que siempre le pasa esto —deslizó una de sus manos por el cabello del menor, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza—. Pronto encontrarás al amor.

— Eren no necesita esas cosas —Mikasa la fulminó con la mirada, robándole una leve carcajada que le demostró su comentario no iba a ser tomado.

— Pero si mi niño ya está grande, a veces me hace sentir tan vieja. ¿Hace cuánto lo adoptamos?

— Ya seis años —Erwin llevó una mano hasta su mentón, recordando la primera vez que habían visto a Eren en el Orfanato Colosal, lugar al que iban a parar todos los huérfanos que no podían pagar otros orfanatos. Una tenue sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro al recordar aquella tarde de otoño—. Como pasa el tiempo.

Hanji volvió a reír, incorporándose para alcanzar el maletín que traía consigo al volver. De este extrajo un pequeño paquete rojo, el cual le ofreció al rubio quien lo tomo sin dudar.

— Es un pequeño regalo para Eren, tal vez así se anima su vida.

— No necesito regalos —soltó en un pequeño gruñido, captando la atención de ambos adultos. Se apartó de su padre, restregando sus ojos con ambas manos—. Puedes quedártelo.

— Nada de eso —Hanji canturreó con tono infantil, volviendo a tomar el paquete para dejarlo en las manos del menor. Erwin le indicó con una ligera mueca que no insistiera, pero Hanji era una persona un poco terca, así que ignoró aquel gesto.

Eren vio aquel empaque rojo con cierto desprecio, para luego fulminar con la mirada a su madre por unos cortos segundos. Abandonó su asiento, caminando hasta la entrada de la casa. Luego volvió su mirada a sus padres, quienes le observaban un poco sorprendidos y entusiasmados —Hanji por lo menos—, colocando su pie sobre el pedal del basurero y dejando caer el regalo dentro.

— Oh~ Eren, eso fue un poco cruel —Hanji hizo un pequeño puchero, llegando a un lado de su hijo y envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame, mierda! ¡No quiero tus abrazos!

— Ese es mi Eren de siempre.

La castaña volvió a reír, aferrando más al de orbes esmeraldas que hacía lo posible por librarse del agarre. Trató de besar la mejilla de su hijo, pero este le mantuvo alejado el rostro así que el beso se le hizo imposible.

— Mo~ Eren, ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente cita con el psicólogo? —Hanji recostó el mentón en su hombro, robándole uno que otro gruñido.

Erwin aclaró su garganta para captar la atención de la castaña, abandonando su lugar para llegar a su lado.

— El psicólogo que trataba a Eren se ha retirado. Igual que todos.

El silenció inundó la habitación tras aquellas palabras, aunque no era una noticia nueva para la familia Smith. Siempre era lo mismo, y ya hasta se estaban acostumbrando a que nadie lograse tratar a su hijo. De igual forma, ahora todo lo que podían hacer era buscar un nuevo psicólogo para el joven Smith, y así volver a comenzar con la misma historia. Aunque no hubiese una razón por el retiro ya no se podía pedir más. Tendrían que volver a iniciar desde cero. Como siempre.

— Bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? Parece que ahora todos los psicólogos se retiran y desaparecen al primer cliente —Hanji suspiró, tomando su móvil para eliminar de una vez un contacto que de seguro nunca volvería a aparecer.

Y claro que no iba a volver.

Eren esbozó una tenue sonrisa, una cargada de sadismo. No fueron ni diez segundos como para que sus padres lograran verla; igual, era mejor si sus padres no lo notaban. Lanzó una mirada divertida a la azabache que aún se encontraba en el sillón, ampliando más esa sonrisa mientras le invitaba a subir con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

— Eren, ¿No piensas cenar? —Erwin trató de detenerlo, viéndole extrañado por tan repentina retirada.

Eren no se volteó para verle, tan solo continuo subiendo, ignorando el llamado que ambos adultos le daban. Comer era lo que menos quería ahora, y no sólo por lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Apenas llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave, tomando de su mesa de noche un pequeño alfiler. Detuvo su andar frente a su armario, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, volviendo a esbozar la misma sádica sonrisa de antes.

— Uno por uno —Murmuró, clavando el alfiler en una de las fotografías que se hallaba en la puerta del closet. Y así dio por acabado aquel molesto problema.

En espera del siguiente.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hola, aquí vengo yo con 5,960 palabras de una nueva historia, Ihr Nicht Existieren, que significa Que No Existe —o eso decía—, sólo que como quería un buen nombre decidí ponerlo en alemán (?). Bueno, ¿Qué vengo a decir sobre este proyecto? No será muy largo o eso espero, depende si es bien recibido este piloto; no le tengo prevista la cantidad de capítulos pero sí sé qué contendrá cada uno. Esta es una de las historias más difíciles que he escrito, puesto como verán voy a hacerla más como que seria, nada de comedia. **

**Bueno, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo una violación así que estoy muy consiente de no haberlo hecho bien. Quería transmitir más los sentimientos de Eren y todo pero no lo he logrado, pero prometo mejorar con este tipo de narraciones porque lo utilizaré demasiado —el tipo de narración, no las violaciones—. ¿Qué más digo? ¡Ah! Parecerá que Eren posee OoC, ¿No? Pues están en lo correcto, ¿Por qué? Puede que más tarde sepan el porqué de esto, pero era extremadamente necesario. **

**Bueno, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y espero sea bien visto eso de que me venga a escribir ya como que más seria la trama. La verdad esta historia la escribo más por gusto propio que por deseo de que otros lo lean, así que si llega a ser de su agrado como que excelente, pero sin importar las cosas yo seguiré escribiéndola, aunque posiblemente no publicándola.**

**Gracias a los que han decidido tomar un tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que continúen con ello o que al menos me digan que les ha parecido. Gracias a los que han llegado a leer hasta acá, y a los que no pues también. Eso es todo.**

**No olviden que cada comentario que da un lector motiva al escritor a continuar con su labor, así que dejen un pequeño review para hacerme feliz y se los agradeceré con mi vida.**

**Ah, casi lo olvido, tengo listo ya el siguiente capítulo pero no lo pienso subir hasta saber qué les ha parecido y hasta que termine el tercero, ¿Razón? Así evito esos problemas de tardar una eternidad por que se me va la inspiración y todo eso. Bueno, hoy sí, eso es todo.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sangriento [Gore] y lenguaje vulgar a través de toda la historia. Contenido sexual e intento de asesinato. Yaoi. Lean bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, no me hago responsable de nada. Reclamos a mi persona. **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

.

.

Juntó ambas manos con nerviosismo, caminando con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Odiaba que los demás le observasen puesto que solo lo hacían para comenzar a juzgarle. ¿Qué se creían? No eran los reyes del mundo, no tenían derecho sobre nadie, sin importar nada. Pero así son los seres humanos, alimentan su ego mediante la humillación ajena, sólo así se pueden sentir bien consigo mismos. Así es esta mierda de humanidad.

Unos chicos pasaron golpeando su hombro, a punto de hacerle caer. Estos rieron al igual que el resto de jóvenes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, ¿Cuándo iban a parar? ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de gritarle esas cosas horribles? ¿Cuándo se iban a callar para dejarle en paz?

Todos sus problemas se esfumaron al encontrarse con aquel par de ojos azules, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas, y que hacían juego con aquella rubia cabellera. Su tez era hermosa, blanca pero sin llegar a perder aquel toque rojizo, con un bello y suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago y un golpeteo en su pecho. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso era un ángel? No lo sabía, y no se quedaría con la duda.

Ignorando los comentarios de todos los que allí se encontraban se levantó para llegar junto a la chica, quien le vio antes de que él le tocara siquiera el hombro. Su mirada era algo fría y penetrante, pero no le aterró, sino que se sintió aún más fascinado por ella. Rió por lo bajo con cierto nerviosismo, llevando la mirada a un lado mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

— O-oye, yo… M-me pregunto si… Ya sabes… —Se volvió a encoger de hombros, sin poder articular una sola palabra, viendo de reojo a la joven mientras un sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas—… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho…? Eamm… ¿L-lo linda que eres?

La joven arqueó una ceja, viendo de forma rara al chico frente a ella.

— ¡O-olvídalo! —El sonrojo llegó a cubrir sus orejas, sentía como si acabara de correr un maratón luego de haber bebido 7 litros de agua, quería vomitar, huir pero a la vez quedarse—. M-me refiero a… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Annie. —Su voz fue como un coro de ángeles para sus oídos, una voz tan dura, rígida, directa y monótona. Sintió su corazón acelerarse otro poco, sus piernas temblaron, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

— Que lindo. —Soltó en un suave susurro, posando una dulce mirada sobre la joven. Reaccionó a los diez segundos y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido—. ¡Oh, perdón! Yo no quería… A-Annie, te gustaría… Ya sabes… ¿Salir alguna vez?

Silencio fue todo lo que hubo entre ellos dos. Una vez más ella alzó una ceja, cerrando ambos párpados mientras soltaba un suspiro. Los volvió a abrir, dispuesta a responder, fijando su hermosa y dura mirada en el mayor.

— No.

Aquella palabra compuesta por dos simples letras calló como un golpe en su corazón. Sintió como su nerviosa sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente, y su mirada se iba opacando, adolorida. Quiso hablar, pedir un por qué, pero ella se le adelantó como si no fuese ya suficiente dolor.

— Digo, eres atractivo pero… Mírate, a veces no sé si te han lavado el cerebro o qué diablos. —Con cada palabra podía sentir como si le insertaran mil agujas en el pecho, sintiendo que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Esa era la primera vez que expresaba sentimiento alguno—. Todos en el Instituto lo sabemos, eres alguien jodidamente raro, y muy desagradable. No me gustaría liarme con un estúpido suicida que ni siquiera posee amor propio, y al que ni sus padres amaron. Cosas como tú no las quiero ni siquiera como compañeros cercanos, ni siquiera para hablar de vez en cuando.

No pudo articular palabra alguna. Sus hombros volvieron a caer mientras una lágrima amenazaba con escapar para recorrer aquella mejilla, la cual se encontraba sonrojada por la vergüenza. Había sido humillado por una chica a la cual se había mostrado tal y como era. Ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo, sonriendo de forma adolorida.

— Yo… Supongo que comprendo. Vamos, ¿Quién quisiera acercarse a un tipo como yo? —Su voz tembló en la pregunta, estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. No tengo amigos, nadie quiere siquiera hacer un trabajo conmigo… ¿Qué estaba pensando al venir a hablarte?

Levantó la mirada volviéndose a encontrar con los ojos que le habían atrapado. La chica gruñó al ver las lágrimas acumuladas, poniendo la mirada en blanco.

— Entonces esfúmate.

Y con aquellas dos palabras lo quebró por completo. Una lágrima se derramó al momento que dio la vuelta, volviendo por donde había llegado mientras los que habían escuchado la conversación se burlaban de él. Sí, las personas siempre disfrutan la humillación ajena. Aceleró el paso, sintiendo las lágrimas correr de forma descontrolada, escuchando aquellos comentarios que lo denigraban más. Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, huyendo de todos ellos, buscando un lugar seguro en el cual le dejarían en paz. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, cualquiera que lo viera ahora creería que pertenecía al club de atletismo de su escuela. Al llegar a su casa tronó la puerta, subiendo hasta su cuarto para echarse a llorar en su cama.

Era la primera vez que se mostraba ante alguien tal y como él era para decirle lo que sentía. Era la primera vez que se mostraba cálido con alguien. Y esa primera vez también se había vuelto su primer rechazo.

Por raro.

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**La gota que derramó el vaso**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

— Eren no ha vuelto, ¿Se han dado cuenta?

— Eh, es cierto, con razón había tanta paz.

— ¿No ha llegado?

— Así es, lleva semana y media ausente.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— Yo digo que otra vez se ha intentado matar, y ojalá lo haya logrado.

— Para mí que por fin le han internado.

— Yo escuché que lo han metido preso por agresión.

— ¿Acaso ha herido a alguien?

— Dicen que está en rehabilitación por consumo de drogas.

— Sabía que por algo se portaba tan raro.

— ¿Ya habrá logrado cortarse de nuevo las venas?

— Creo haber oído que está hospitalizado.

— ¿Hospital normal?

— No, un psiquiátrico.

— ¿Será que vuelve?

— Mejor para nosotros que nunca lo haga.

— Por mí que lo encierren por el resto de su vida.

— Por mí que se mate de una vez, nadie lo necesita.

La rubia cerró el cuaderno con cuidado, dejándolo a un lado para acariciarse las sienes. Nunca comprendería las rarezas del joven Smith, este era un chico muy difícil de leer. Pensó otro poco en aquellos extraños dibujos, todos hechos con la pluma roja y ninguno poseía un poco de sentido. Tomó una hoja suelta que había encontrado dentro de la libreta al momento en el que la había tomado, sintiendo cierto escalofrío al ver lo ilustrado en ella. Ese era el único dibujo hecho por el joven que sí tenía forma, y no era lo mejor para apreciar. No iba a negar que Eren poseía un don con las artes, pero ahora dudaba si ese don lo estaba utilizando para lo correcto.

Allí, plasmado en esa hoja doblada, se podía ver el dibujo de un cuerpo colgado en un armario, con las entrañas de fuera y los ojos cargados de desesperación y miedo. En una mano tenía una muñeca, y en la otra algo que parecía ser el marco de una foto. Al parecer tenía la mandíbula arrancada, y esta se hallaba bajo sus pies.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras cerraba ambos párpados, volviendo a doblar la hoja y metiéndola de vuelta al cuaderno. Cogió su teléfono, marcando aquel número que todos los profesores conocían y más de alguna vez habían marcado. El teléfono del señor Smith. Si no le habías llamado no eras maestro de aquel Instituto. Escuchó los pitidos que le indicaban que la llamada se estaba realizando, esperando mientras mordía con nerviosismo la uña de su dedo meñique. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien contestó del otro lado.

— "_¿Diga?"_

— Oh, buen día señor Smith, le habla de nuevo la profesora de Literatura de Eren.

—"_Es un placer volver a hablar con usted, ¿A ocurrido algo? Dígame que no han decidido expulsar a Eren"._

La maestra rió un poco.

— No, descuide, yo solo le quería hablar sobre… Unos problemas "artísticos" de Eren.

No recibió respuesta alguna por al menos un minuto, llego a considerar que la llamada se había cortado pero el otro por fin habló.

— "_Y supongo que quiere una cita"._

— Así es, ¿Puede venir este viernes?

— "_No lo sé, el trabajo me está matando"._

— A las dos, por favor. —Aquello sonó más como una súplica, no le caería nada mal que por primera vez los padres de Eren dejaran a un lado su trabajo para poder atenderlo.

— "_Lo intentaré. Ahora debo dejarla, tengo una reunión"._

— Descuide.

A penas y pudo terminar la palabra pues el otro ya había cortado. Suspiró de forma pesada mientras dejaba en el escritorio su teléfono, pasando sus dedos una vez más en aquella libreta. La curiosidad le volvió a consumir.

¿Por qué rayos Eren dibujaría cosas así?

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

Abrió su casillero, volviendo a revolver los libros dentro de este en un desesperado intento por encontrar aquella estúpida libreta. ¿Será que se la habían robado? No podía ser, esa libreta ni siquiera tenía algo útil, no había hoja en la que este no hubiera dibujado. Suspiró, esperando que esta se hubiera quedado en la clase. Luego de un rato reconsideró esa estúpida idea, no podía haber permanecido allí por casi dos semanas. A veces él mismo dudaba de su propia inteligencia. Se resignó, su cuaderno de dibujos ya se había ido a la mierda, todo lo que esperaba es que nadie comenzase a hablar sobre el dibujo que había estado haciendo aquel día en la clase.

Ya era viernes, lo que indicaba que se había ausentado por casi dos semanas. A penas y había podido engañar a su madre para que le dejase faltar, puesto que el día siguiente había amanecido con un dolor infernal. Ahora lo que menos quería era recibir educación física.

Cerró el casillero con molestia, dispuesto a partir, pero una voz captó su atención.

— ¡Eren!

¿Estaban diciendo su nombre? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, ninguna chica le hablaba.

— ¡Eren, espera! —Bien, esta vez sí habían dicho su nombre. Se giró para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño-rojizo, muy similar al de su madre. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al castaño—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Eren, ¿Cómo has estado?

Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, era cálido, un muy lindo sentimiento. ¿Acaso así se sentían las personas cuando les trataban de forma agradable? Llevaba un largo tiempo sin sentir algo así, desde que cierto chico le había botado toda esperanza en la humanidad. No supo que decir, parpadeó un par de veces, tartamudeando al momento de intentar responder.

— Sa-Sasha, e-eso… Gracias. —Aquella última palabra fue un murmullo que le costó captar a su compañera, la cual tan solo amplió aquella sonrisa—. Nunca antes me habían tratado así.

— Bueno, me siento afortunada en ese caso.

Eren la vio un tanto inseguro, ya muchas veces habían jugado así con él como para que volviese a caer en esa cruel trampa. Sasha pareció notar aquello, por lo que decidió no ser tan energética con el chico.

— Lo lamento, tan solo me emocioné de saber que estabas de vuelta. —Buscó algo en su bolsillo, sacando de este un pequeño papel blanco, entregándoselo al castaño. Este lo observó, tenía escrito lo que parecía ser una dirección; antes de que él preguntara Sasha habló—. Esta noche tengo planeada una fiesta, y estás invitado. Te estaré muy agradecida si vas.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, sin saber que decir ante ello. ¿Le estaba invitando a una fiesta? ¿Una fiesta donde todos van a convivir y pasar un buen rato? Se supone que a la fiesta solo se invitan amigos, ¿O no? Permaneció con la mirada fija en el papel, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué lo estaba invitando? Se veía que tenía buenas intenciones, y le había hecho sentir muy bien con esa cálida bienvenida. Estaba tan distraído que no escuchó al momento que la chica se despidió. Se giró de forma rápida, tomándola del brazo.

— ¡E-espera! ¿A qué…? —No acabó la pregunta, se sintió un poco extraño por haber actuado de esa forma. Estaba emocionado, ¿Qué le podía hacer?

— A las siete. —Como si le hubiera leído la mente Sasha respondió, volviendo a sonreír antes de despedirse por segunda vez, dejando en el pasillo a un sorprendido e ilusionado Eren. Tal vez las cosas malas ya habían acabado.

Tal vez podría tener la oportunidad de hacer un amigo.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

— "_¿A trabajar en otra casa?" _—La voz de su madre se escuchaba algo sorprendida, nunca antes le habían invitado a casa de alguien más, ni siquiera para realizar trabajos puesto que nadie lo tomaba como compañero.

— Así es, con Sasha no hemos terminado el trabajo de historia en clases así que– —Eren fue interrumpido por un chillido, haciéndole poner la mirada en blanco. Estaba seguro de que su madre estaba saltando de la emoción, y que luego iría a contarle la noticia a todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

— "_Bien, Eren, así se comienzan a hacer amigos"._

— Ya basta, no actúes como una estúpida, me das pena. —Gruñó por lo bajo, escuchando unos lloriqueos infantiles por parte de la mayor. ¿No le pudo adoptar una madre más madura?

— "_Eres muy cruel, ¿Lo sabías?"_ —De nuevo estaba usando ese tono infantil, cosa que no conseguía algo que no fuese molestar al castaño.

— Ya basta, Hanji, harás que me lance de un risco.

La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada, cosa que hizo que el chico se alejara el móvil de la oreja por el exceso de ruido.

— "_Ya, ve con cuidado, Eren"._ —El aludido agradeció para sus adentros que esta usara ya su voz normal. La mujer hizo un ruido que parecía ser un beso—. _"Sabes que te quiero, no llegues tarde"._

— Ugh, no te aseguro nada. —No permitió respuesta alguna, tan solo colgó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo derecho.

Continuó caminando con las manos dentro los bolsillos de su chaqueta, viendo como salía el vaho cada vez que suspiraba por el cansancio. Las noches en octubre eran más largas, por lo que no le sorprendía que ya todo estuviese oscuro. Por fin llegó al lugar que indicaba el pequeño papel que le habían entregado esa mañana, la música se escuchaba desde afuera y las luces eran opacadas por las cortinas que cubrían cada ventana. Respiró hondo, atreviéndose a atravesar el jardín delantero, tocando el timbre.

La castaña abrió la puerta, recibiendo al chico con entusiasmo, al principio actuó como si estuviese alerta, pero luego de un rato se calmó.

— Me alegra que te hayas decidido por venir, los chicos van a alegrarse cuando te vean.

— ¿Chicos?

Sasha le golpeó un par de veces el hombro, iba a hablar pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose le hizo retirarse.

— ¡Oigan, más cuidado, mis padres me mataran si se enteran que simios invaden su casa! —La chica desapareció entre las personas, dejando solo al joven, sin que nadie más notara su presencia.

Una mano alcanzó su hombro, haciéndole saltar al momento que se giraba. Suspiro con alivio cuando vio a su querida amiga azabache, en parte saber que ella estaba allí lo tranquilizaba.

— Mikasa, que bueno que–

— ¡Oye, Eren! —Una mano grande sobre su hombro le hizo callar, encontrándose con el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Reiner sonrió, señalando a una puerta que se hallaba bajo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Sé que no te gustan los lugares repletos de personas y con mucho ruido, el sótano es más tranquilo.

Dudó un poco, y pensó en agarrarse de Mikasa para evadir la oferta, pero al momento que vio a una joven rubia salir por la puerta su miedo se esfumó. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín y su mirada se tornó algo dulce.

— Annie. —Soltó en un susurro que claramente había llegado a los oídos del rubio. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apartando la mano sobre su hombro—. Está bien, gracias por la invitación, Reiner.

— ¡Perfecto! —El chico lo comenzó a empujar por la espalda, sin tener siquiera la intención de ocultar su entusiasmo. Eren le vio sorprendido, ¿Por qué habían decidido comenzar a tratarlo bien? Se detuvieron al llegar junto a la chica, la cual ni siquiera se inmutó ante la presencia del de orbes esmeralda—. Mira, Annie, traje al que será tu marido.

El rostro de Eren ardió en su propio sonrojo, Leonhardt tan solo se dio la vuelta, volviendo a bajar al sótano con el resto de chicos, siendo seguida por los otros dos.

Al momento de estar abajo Smith ya no se sintió tan cómodo, personas como Jean y Ymir se encontraban allí, y ellos le caían como patada en el culo. Al verlo bajar la chica soltó una fuerte carcajada, siendo reprendida por una pequeña rubia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sí viniste? —Volvió a reír sin importar lo que la otra dijera, en verdad que no lo podía creer—. Wow, tu fuerza de voluntad es más grande de lo que pensé.

— ¡Ymir, ya basta!

— Déjala, Christa, que se exprese. —Jean salió a la supuesta defensa de su casi hermana, atrayendo a la aludida hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo—. Se nota que nunca podrás estar sin defender a los débiles.

— ¡Ya basta! —Christa le apartó con un empujón, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes—. Yo no… ¡Yo no puedo participar en estas cosas! —Y luego de aquello salió corriendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— Ah, eso fue raro. —Jean suspiró, deteniendo con la mano a la chica que intentaba correr tras la pequeña. Llevó su mirada hasta donde Eren se encontraba, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué dicen si comenzamos?

— ¿C-comenzar qué? —Retrocedió un par de pasos, topando con el cuerpo de su amiga medio asiática. Mikasa le dio un pequeño empujón para animarle un poco, sería bueno que Eren hiciese más amigos, aunque eso implicara perderlo.

— ¿Reiner no te dijo? —Esta vez fue un joven con la cabeza rapada el que habló, si mal no recordaba ellos estaban en la misma clase, su nombre era similar al de una vaca de un programa que veía cuando era niño, ¿Conny? O algo similar—. Estábamos por jugar "Siete minutos en el paraíso".

Su rostro se volvió a enrojecer, ¿Hablaban en serio? Eso explicaba por qué habían decidido estar en un lugar más tranquilo, a pesar de que aún se escuchaba un poco de música ese lugar era… ¿Pacífico? No sabía cómo describirlo. Llevó la mirada a una puerta que se hallaba en la pared izquierda de la habitación, estaba abierta y parecía llevar a un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento. Debía de medir unos sus 3x7 centímetros y no tenía foco.

Reiner le invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de cabeza, luego de incorporarse al círculo le entregaron un vaso de agua, el cual dejó frente a él. Tragó grueso al momento de Ymir giraba la botella, sonriendo de forma pícara al momento que esta se detuvo.

Se le heló la piel al ver el fondo de la botella apuntando hacia él, y la boquilla señalaba a Annie. Por tercera vez en la noche sus mejillas enrojecieron, no solo por quien sería su secuestradora, sino también por las risas y chiflidos que soltaban los allí presentes.

— Eren, eres un afortunado. —Reiner rió, invitándole a ponerse de pie y entrar en la pequeña habitación.

Jean le detuvo, entregándole al rubio una venda.

— Recuerda lo que dijimos.

Reiner volvió a reír, vendándole los ojos a Smith. Luego de asegurarse de que no veía nada lo entró a la habitación, Eren escuchó unos pasos a su lado y la puerta fue cerrada. Sus piernas temblaban, aún no lo podía creer, estaba seguro de que su sonrojo era notable a pesar de que el cuarto estaba sumido por la oscuridad. Sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su sien, respiraba con dificultas y su corazón iba a diez mil por hora. Esperó a que la chica hiciera algo, pero esta ni siquiera se movió.

Un minuto.

Diez minutos.

Dieciocho minutos.

Llevó una mano hasta su rostro, retirando la venda de sus ojos, luego esperó a que su mirada se acoplara. No podía ser, ellos no podían haberle hecho eso, ¿Verdad?

Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir una gran sombra, la tocó, parecía ser el mueble de metal en el que se guardaban las cosas. Giró sobre sí mismo, viendo lo mismo a su alrededor. Ni una sola sombra humana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una vez más había sido engañado. Llevó una mano hasta la perilla, tratando de girarla, no cedió. Lo hizo una vez más, comenzando a desesperarse, luego de un rato se aventó contra la puerta, sintiendo que era sostenida por algo más. Así que lo habían atrapado. Golpeó la madera con fuerza, comenzando a entrar en desesperación.

— ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Mikasa! ¡Sasha! ¡Reiner! ¡Alguien! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, estaba asustado, ¿Por qué no lo sacaban? Ya llevaba allí casi veinte minutos—. ¡Mikasa, sácame de aquí! ¡Ayúdenme!

Los gritos y golpes hacían eco en un sótano vacío, gritos que eran opacados por la música más allá de la puerta cerrada.

Ymir rió, derramando sobre su mano la bebida del vaso rojo, recibiendo entre sus dedos el pequeño imán.

— ¿Ven? Les dije que con esto no tardaríamos tanto.

— Ha sido grandioso, ¿Vieron su cara cuando supo que Annie sería su secuestrador? —Conny soltó una fuerte carcajada, recostándose en el refrigerador de aquella cocina blanca. Eso era lo bueno de ser grandes amigos de Sasha, ellos sí tenían acceso a todos los cuartos.

— Pero han sido unos inútiles. ¿Por qué yo? Su mirada me dio… Asco.

— Vamos, Annie, desde un inicio sabías que serías la carnada. —Jean canturreó de forma burlona, abrazando a la rubia por los hombros. Ésta tan solo chasqueó la lengua, apartando su brazo con desprecio—. Bueno, quitando eso, ¿Creen que Christa le dirá algo a Sasha?

— No creo, Christa es buena pero se asusta rápido. —Ymir acabó de lavarse las manos, arrojando unas gotas de agua en el rostro del castaño. Caminó hasta donde un chico alto y de cabello negro se encontraba, picándole la nariz con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero, solo para prevenir, ¿Qué dices si vas a hablar con ella, Bertholdt? De igual forma, Sasha le sacará al acabar la fiesta.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

Soltó un suspiro pesado al momento que terminaba de recoger el último vaso que se encontraba en el suelo, luego de la fiesta su casa había quedado hecha un desastre. Menos mal sus padres habían salido a causa del trabajo, y volverían hasta el martes a medio día. Observó con disgusto la sala, tal vez había recogido todos los vasos, servilletas, serpentinas y cosas así, pero todavía le tocaba barrer y pasarle la aspiradora a la alfombra. Notó una pequeña mancha sobre el sofá blanco de su padre, ¡Mierda, la iban a matar! Necesitaba usar rápido el kit de limpieza especial de su madre.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de su pequeña desesperación, corrió a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a las escaleras y contestó, volviendo a caminar a la habitación anterior.

— ¿Diga? ¿Quién habla?

— "_Disculpa, ¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Sasha Braus?"_

Sasha dudó en responder, ¿Cómo rayos habían conseguido su número? Revisó el identificador para ver si no era algún familiar, pero nunca antes le habían llamado.

— Eamm ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

— "_Es un gusto, soy Erwin Smith."_ — ¿Smith? Ese apellido se le hizo familiar, pensó un rato hasta que la idea le cayó encima, era el padre de Eren—. _"Soy el papá de Eren, él está en tu grado"._

— Oh, de Eren. Es un gusto señor Smith, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— "_Verás, tengo un pequeño problema, Eren no ha llegado anoche a casa"._ —La sangre se le heló, ¿Eren no había vuelto? Pero si nadie había quedado en su casa, los últimos que se fueron abandonaron la casa antes de las 3:00 de la madrugada—. _"Sé que fue a hacer un trabajo contigo y por eso llamaba… ¿Por casualidad no se ha quedado en tu casa?"_

¿Trabajo? Supuso que esa era la excusa que Eren había puesto para poder asistir a la fiesta.

— ¿Trabajo? —Se le hizo inevitable preguntar, y para cuando ya se había dado cuenta ya era tarde.

— "_¿Entonces no ha ido a trabajar nada contigo?"_

"_Mierda, Sasha, eres una estúpida"._ En aquel momento hubiera querido golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero esa no era una opción. Eren había desaparecido. La culpa la comenzó a carcomer, se sentía fatal por haberlo descuidado la noche anterior. Pensó que había una posibilidad de que se hubiera atrasado por algo, pero al ver el reloj de la pared la culpa la volvió a golpear. Eras las 10:36.

— Eren no está aquí. —Eso fue todo lo que pudo responder, no quería botarle la mentira al castaño, ya mucho había hecho mal.

— "_Mierda… Por favor, si sabes algo de él no dudes en llamarme"._ —Su voz se escuchaba desesperada, era obvio que la angustia lo mataba, ¿Quién no siente que el mundo se le termina cuando un hijo no vuelve durante toda la noche a casa? Sasha pensó en calmarlo, pero eso seguro no serviría.

— Estaré al tanto.

Recibió un agradecimiento por parte del adulto, y pudo escuchar un par de sollozos al fondo. Cortó la llamada, sintiendo un frío sudor recorrer su frente. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada al volver, porque era más que obvio que Eren no había llegado en auto, como todos los demás, y nadie le habría dado jalón.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse la preocupación de la cabeza, tenía que ser positiva, Eren estaba bien. Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesita, abriendo la puerta del sótano para bajar por el kit de limpieza. Al bajar le pareció extraño ver un par de sillas que estaban trabadas a la perilla del cuarto de almacenamiento, su madre no hacía eso, y ella era la única que tocaba ese cuarto. Recordó que cuando estaba tomando el desayuno había notado la ausencia de un par de sillas del comedor, esos malditos, ¿Habían bajado? Apartó las sillas con un poco de dificultad, quien las hubiera puesto allí las había trabado muy bien. Luego trató de girar la perilla, pero esta estaba trabada. _"Putos"_ pensó mientras giraba la llave que permanecía trabada en aquel metal plateado, girándola de nuevo y abriendo la puerta.

Un peso muerto le cayó encima, haciéndola soltar un fuerte grito, ¿Qué diablos? Se congeló al notar una cabellera castaña, no podía ser él, ¿O sí? El chico se removió con dificultad, apoyándose de sus brazos temblorosos para poder ver mejor a la joven.

— Ca-catorce horas… —Murmuró con voz temblorosa, aún sin alzar la vista. Su voz sonaba algo sombría, provocándole algo de terror a Braus—… Catorce… Putas…. Horas… Encerrado… ¡En tu maldita habitación!

Eren tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la chica, apretando este con fuerza. Sasha trató de gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta. Sus manos llegaron a las muñecas del joven en un vago intento por que le soltara, removiendo todo su cuerpo mientras su rostro enrojecía. Levantó uno de sus brazos, asentándole un golpe en la nuca al castaño, aquello fue suficiente para que le soltara, permitiéndole retroceder un poco.

Mala idea.

Por primera vez en dos años Sasha se encontró con la mirada de Smith, y el pánico se apoderó de ella al momento que vio ese par de orbes color esmeralda. Esa mirada no parecía ser de un humano, mostrada una furia inmensa, intimidándola y haciéndola sentir en peligro. Muchas veces había salido de caza con su padre, y podía comparar esa mirada con la de un lobo hambriento a punto de atacar. Sus instintos le dijeron que corriera, y eso hizo. Con dificultad se puso de pie, corriendo escaleras arriba, siendo perseguida por el chico. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Eren se lo impidió, así que prefirió correr lo más lejos que pudo.

Soltó un grito mientras subía las escaleras, sintiendo como la tomaban del tobillo, haciéndola caer y golpeándole la nariz y frente contra las gradas, su mirada se nubló por un momento, pero volvió a la realidad al momento que el chico la arrastraba escaleras abajo. Volvió a gritar, intentando patearlo, sintiendo como al volver al suelo le daba un puñetazo en el rostro. Eren volvió a intentar apoderarse de su cuello, pero ella se aprovechó de su distracción y le empujó de una patada, aventándolo contra la pared. Volvió a subir, buscando la seguridad de su habitación, derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Eren se incorporó, crujiendo la quijada, subiendo de forma lenta las escaleras, Sasha no podía ir muy lejos y el teléfono parecía estar abajo.

— Sasha~ —Soltó en un travieso canturreo al momento en el que puso un pie en el segundo nivel, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de una forma calmada, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sádica, al igual que su mirada—. ¿Dónde estás? Sal, maldita perra.

Sasha cubrió su boca con ambas manos en un vago intento por acallar sus sollozos, estaba sumida en pánico, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Vamos, enfréntate a las consecuencias. —Con cada palabra la hacía temblar, utilizando un tono infantil y burlón—. Tú lo sabías, por eso me invitaste.

Sus pasos eran lentos y delicados, haciendo lo posible por no hacer ruido, le encantaba saber que Sasha no sabía por dónde andaba hasta que escuchaba su voz. Rió por lo bajo al momento que escuchó un suave sollozo, ya la tenía.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste? —Detuvo sus pasos, fijando la mirada en la única puerta que se encontraba cerrada—. Me imagino que sí. Pasé toda la noche gritando, rogando porque me salvaran, ¿Y qué hicieron? —Su tono cambió a uno más frío y ronco, pero en la pregunta se le cortó la voz—. Me dejaron allí, abandonado, burlándose de mi miseria.

Sasha escuchó la voz demasiado cerca, era obvio que ya la había encontrado. Salió del armario con sumo cuidado, tratando de recordar dónde guardaba su padre el bate de metal. Se arrastró por toda la habitación de sus padres hasta que llegó al otro lado, allí, junto al cesto de ropa sucia, se encontraba el bate que su padre solía usar cuando escuchaba ruidos extraños en la casa antes de que compraran la escopeta. Lo tomó, incorporándose, colocándose junto a la puerta, lista para golpearlo por si entraba.

— ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya estoy más que acostumbrado a que todos me hagan esa mierda. A todos les encanta verme sufrir. —Eren caminó otro poco, posicionándose frente a la puerta de madera, apretando ambos puños con fuerza—. Y por eso a mí me encanta verte temer.

Pateó la madera con fuerza, derribando la única puerta que le apartaba de su objetivo. Estaba decidido a entrar pero algo le golpeó en el estómago, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, luego el golpe fue a caer a su mejilla, terminándole de botar. Sasha comenzó a correr, pero el castaño logró sujetar su nueva arma, dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo soltó el bate, corriendo escaleras abajo, tomando el teléfono y buscando ir a la cocina, el único lugar de la planta baja que tenía puerta a parte del baño.

Se detuvo de golpe mientras soltaba un fuerte alarido al momento que vio caer al chico frente a ella, el cual había decidido que era más sencillo lanzarse del barandal cuidando la forma en que caía. Sasha le esquivó, entrando a la habitación y empujando la puerta, pero Eren la sostuvo del otro lado, empujando con fuerza para que abriera.

— Acéptalo, Sasha, hoy es tu último día con vida. —Su voz denotaba que Eren había perdido todo rasgo de cordura, era hasta delirante, haciendo que a la chica se le tensara hasta el último músculo. Empujó la puerta con su cuerpo, pero Sasha no cedió—. ¡Maldición, estúpida perra, deja de ser tan puta y abre de una maldita vez!

Repitió la misma acción un par de veces más hasta que logró derribar a la castaña, esta se le escurrió entre las piernas, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida. La volvió a tomar del pie, arrojándose sobre ella, esta le volvió a empujar, cambiando rumbo una vez más, intentando volver a la cocina, pero Eren se volvió a posicionar sobre ella, apresando sus muñecas con una mano, ahorcándola con la otra.

Lágrimas llenas de pánico corrían por sus mejillas, intentando librarse der agarre, su cuerpo le exigía por oxígeno y la cabeza le había comenzado a doler. Eren le soltó las muñecas sólo para apretar su cuello con ambas manos, empleando mayor fuerza. Sasha golpeó el suelo con sus pies, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y todas las venas de su rostro se remarcaron, Smith sonrió con sadismo, era una imagen hermosa. Estaba dispuesto a quebrarle la tráquea, pero un golpe seco le detuvo, seguido por un horrible dolor en el brazo. Cayó al suelo soltando un grito de dolor, sonaba más como una bestia herida que como un humano.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios corrió con su arma entre las manos, posicionándose a un lado de la joven que respiraba con dificultad, tosiendo de forma descontrolada, tratando de sentarse mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Otra persona entró por la puerta ahora abierta, también era rubia y, al igual que el tipo de bigote, llevaba un arma, apuntando al castaño.

Eren se incorporó, sujetando la herida, lanzándole una mirada bestial al hombre que se interponía en su camino. Gruñía como un animal, no parecía tener ni un rastro de humanidad en él.

— _¡Mátalo, te está estorbando!_

— _Te va a llevar preso, lánzate y golpéalo en la cabeza._

— _En el cuello mejor, así morirá más rápido porque quebrarás la tráquea._

— _Pero es hermoso ver sus rostros agonizantes. Mejor golpéalo hasta quebrar su cráneo._

— No intentes nada. —Recargó el arma, alarmado por los jadeos que soltaba el muchacho. ¿Esa era una persona? Eren se le lanzó, recibiendo un nuevo disparo antes de poder poner siquiera un dedo sobre el rubio.

Volvió a caer, jadeando sin control, lanzándole una mirada de odio a la mujer que se encontraba apuntándole desde la puerta. Sasha apenas y pudo soltar un grito, apoyándose en el pecho del mayor el cual la cubría en un abrazo protector.

— Ya paso, Sasha, estás a salvo.

— Mike… —Soltó entre sollozos segundos antes de romper en llanto, aferrándose a la camisa del aludido.

— Nanaba, espósalo por cualquier cosa, no quiero que le volvamos a disparar.

La mujer asintió, tomando las esposas que llevaba el rubio en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, llevándole las manos a la espalda al castaño para esposarlo. Este volvió a gruñir, tratando de darle una mordida; Nanaba estaba un poco sorprendida por la resistencia de ese joven.

No pasó mucho para que llegaran los refuerzos y la ambulancia. Mike no permitió que atendieran al chico diciendo cosas como que "era un disparo superficial, y que le podrían atender luego". Le metieron a la patrulla a pesar de los jalones e intentos de mordidas, y sin perder un segundo más lo llevaron. El rubio de bigote llegó junto a la ambulancia donde estaban atendiendo a su joven vecina, acariciando con delicadeza su cabello.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto, Sasha.

— Descuida, igual me han salvado. —Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas las cuales Nanaba se apresuró a secar con un pañuelo que le quitó a su esposo.

— Por cierto, ¿Quién era él?

Hubo un silencio que le desesperó un poco, no le gustaba esperar, y gracias a su trabajo esa poca paciencia que antes tenía se había esfumado. La rubia le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro como si supiera lo que su marido estaba pensando. Luego de un tiempo por fin respondió.

— Eren Smith.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

El golpeteo de sus uñas contra la mesa hacía eco en la pequeña habitación, esa era el único ruido que se podía escuchar. No apartó la mirada del joven que se encontraba frente a ella, este mantenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro con su cabello, sin intensiones de hablar. Bufó una vez más, acelerando el ritmo de los golpecillos.

Riko Brzenska era muy conocida por su poca paciencia, cosa que compartía con su compañero, Mike Zakarius; era una persona no solo desesperada, sino que también poseía un mal temperamento. A ella se le podría considerar como la "policía mala" durante cada interrogatorio, había hecho llorar a mil y un escorias como a la que ahora tenía adelante. A pesar de su baja estatura era una mujer temible y muy respetada entre los oficiales. Con un cabello de un rubio casi plateado y ojos grises, era una de las bellezas del equipo de investigación número 16, como algunos decían, hermosa pero letal, como la viuda negra.

Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al momento que se levantaba, aventando la silla, el chico no hizo movimiento alguno, cosa que consiguió enojarla aún más.

— ¡Maldita sea, habla de una vez! ¡Si tanto querías matar a esa pobre chica ahora acepta ser tratado como la mierda que eres! —Se podía notar que la vena de su cuello estaba remarcada, quería golpear a ese mocoso una y otra vez hasta que hablase, odiaba su apatía—. ¡Dame una razón para no correr a meterte tras las rejas al menos por 15 años!

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro con un corte tipo militar. Riko calló, soltando un suspiro, caminando a su encuentro.

— El caso ha sido encargado al equipo de investigación número 38, al parecer es un caso especial.

Riko rió por lo bajo, volviendo la mirada al chico sentado frente a la mesa, ¿Un caso especial? Entonces con más razones lo iba a meter tras las rejas. El más alto le extendió un folder, pero ella lo rechazó de forma inmediata, caminando hasta quedar al lado del menor.

— Dime, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

El chico alzó un poco la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos color esmeralda los cuales estaban sumidos por el terror, lágrimas amenazaban por correr por sus mejillas dándole una apariencia inocente. Brzenska chasqueó la lengua, si no estuviera enterada por Mike de lo que había ocurrido no creería que ese chico hubiese sido capaz de intentar matar a alguien, se veía tan indefenso. Pero ella no confiaba, ni en él ni en nadie. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al momento que separaba ambos labios, dispuesto a hablar.

— No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me dice. —Su voz era entrecortada, era obvio que estaba asustado—. Quiero ir a casa.

Riko apretó ambos puños con fuerza, segundos después le plantó un puñetazo en la cara, escuchando crujir su quijada. El chico sollozó, ella le volvió a golpear, y así otras dos veces hasta que su compañero la detuvo.

— ¡Suéltame, Ian, déjame partirle la cara!

Ambos oficiales forcejearon un rato hasta que la chica se calmó. Tronó sus dedos, le dolían un poco pero eso era lo de menos. Volvió a ver al castaño el cual continuaba llorando, quiso volver a golpearlo pero algo le detuvo. ¿Por qué su mirada parecía ser sincera?

Caminó hasta quedar frente a él, acuclillándose, quedando a la altura de su rostro el cual otra vez estaba hacia abajo. Suspiro, acariciando la mejilla golpeada, buscando levantarle la mirada, apenas lo logró el joven la dirigió a un costado, evadiendo sus ojos.

— ¿Podrías verme? Haz que te crea.

El castaño llevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos grises, buscando demostrar así su inocencia. Pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de tres segundos, luego de eso la volvió a apartar, extrañando un poco a la mayor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Ian llegó a su lado ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiese de pie.

— Es raro, ni siquiera me puede sostener la mirada, todo el tiempo ve a un punto cie–

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo su amena conversación. Una mujer de cabello largo y castaño-anaranjado entró captando su atención.

— El abogado Erwin Smith está aquí.

Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, ¿Qué hacía allí? Ese día no le habían llamado.

— ¿Por qué? —Ian indagó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, no es normal que el mejor abogado del país llegue solo porque sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica se atrevió a responder.

— Viene por su hijo, Eren Smith, detenido número 178 928, acusado por intentar matar a la joven Sasha Braus.

Y en ese momento se les heló la sangre.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

— Oye, ¿Qué te ha tocado hoy? —Un joven moreno llegó a sentarse sobre el amplio y ordenado escritorio, tomando un poco del capuchino que tenía en la mano. Su mirada se fijó en el pequeño hombre de cabello negro corto y rapado en la nuca, el cual se encontraba con la mirada fija en unos papeles.

— Gunter, deja a Levi en paz, tiene un caso complicado. —Una joven de cabello corto y castaño-anaranjado le reprendió con tono dulce, el chico estaba por quejarse cuando ella le fulminó con sus ojos avellana, callándole cualquier reclamo y haciendo que abandonara el escritorio.

Levi le agradeció con la mirada a lo que esta solo sonrió.

— Petra, ¿Por qué a mí?

— Al parecer es un caso que nadie había tratado por lo que ha llegado a un nivel casi extremo.

El azabache le volvió a dar una ojeada a los papeles que le habían entregado hace no mucho, acariciando su sien con su mano derecha.

— 17 años, perdió a sus padres a los 6… ¿37 psicólogos? ¿Es una broma? —La chica negó con la cabeza, todo lo dicho en ese folder era cierto. ¿Una persona que no había podido ser diagnosticada ni siquiera por haber pasado por 37 putos psicólogos? — Voy a hablar con estos malditos y–

— Todos están retirados. —Petra le interrumpió haciendo que apartara la mirada del folder, poniéndole toda su atención—. Los 37. Retirados y desaparecidos.

Levi frunció el ceño, eso no era algo común. Volvió a ojear los papeles volviendo a abrir los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿No posee datos antes de los 6 años? —Esta vez su pregunta fue cargada de ironía, eso era imposible, tenían que estarlo jodiendo, intentando tomarle de los cojones—. Esa mierda sí no me la creo.

— Lo primero que está registrado es la muerte de su madre y la condena de su padre, en serio, no hay nada antes de eso, solo su fecha de nacimiento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Levi sabía que Petra pensaba lo mismo que él, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado seis años de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido? Sonrió de forma juguetona pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la pequeña foto del muchacho, se estaba muriendo de ganas por conocer a ese mocoso, amaba recibir casos "extremos" y que nadie más podía manejar, él era el mejor, no por nada se encontraba dónde estaba ahora.

— Así que Eren Smith. —Soltó un pequeño susurro, deleitándose con la belleza de aquel muchacho, no parecía un futuro asesino en serie, a penas y podía creer que ya había intentado matar a alguien; la inocencia estaba pintada en su rostro—. Será un gusto atenderte, mocoso.

**Ϟ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̸ ̅ ̅ ˡ–√ ̅ ****I****нʀƝiϲнէ****ξ****ҳiѕէiеʀеп––√ ̅ \ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ****Ϟ**

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde su pequeño incidente con Sasha, sus padres no le habían regañado pero tampoco le habían recibido muy gustosos, Erwin sólo había peleado por los golpes en la cara, o al menos por aquellos que no habían sido causados por la chica en su intento por defenderse. Al final la decisión había sido clara, arresto domiciliario por una semana, luego sería acompañado por un oficial todos los días el cual, para colmo, era un maldito psiquiatra. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa? ¿Por qué no otro psicólogo? Esos le caían mejor, y eso ya era mucho decir.

La azabache le acarició la frente con dulzura, calmándole un poco. Una vez más no había ayudado a Eren, eso al convertía en una mala persona. Ahora él estaba en cama, herido, encerrado como si fuese un perro.

Voces se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta alarmando a los dos jóvenes, Eren se sentó en la cama al escuchar unos pasos, esperando a ver quién iba a entrar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño hombre de cabello azabache, sus ojos fríos y afilados le recordaron a aquella chica que tanto le gustaba, fue inevitable no perderse en su mirada.

— Ah, tú eres el famoso mocoso. —Levi cerró la puerta, tomando asiento en un banco que se encontraba junto a la cama, el cual Hanji había dejado allí para cuando le daba ganas de ir a acompañar a su hijo.

— No me agrada. —Mikasa tomó una posición defensiva, Eren frunció el ceño, gruñendo de forma involuntaria.

— Pero que tensión hay en esta habitación. —Una vez acomodado se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el joven se calmara. Era mil veces más hermoso en persona, esa piel canela se veía suave y olía bien, cabello sedoso y brillante, era una lástima que no le enseñara bien sus ojos—. Bueno, Eren, yo soy Rivaille aunque me puedes decir Levi, seré tu maldito psiquiatra y te sacaré tus putos problemas mentales, o al menos lo intentaré.

Eren no respondió, tampoco le volteo a ver, ante eso Rivaille sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón junto con un lapicero, escribiendo un par de cosas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo, maldito enano de mierda? —Mikasa apretó ambos puños, molesta por las actitudes de aquel tipo—. Lo voy a sacar a golpes.

— Ya basta, no quiero más problemas. —soltó un pequeño suspiro, volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

Rivaille le vio arqueando una ceja.

— Es un maldito arrogante, se le nota en cada puta cana.

— Ambos sabemos que no tiene canas.

— Vamos, Eren, ambos sabemos que tú no necesitas un psiquiatra. —Mikasa se alteró, apoyando ambas manos en la cama, no era común que ella se pusiera así.

— Pero esa ha sido la decisión que han tomado, agradece que no estoy ahora en una celda. —El castaño le reprendió con la mirada, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos—. En parte estoy agradecido.

— Pero pudieron enviarte a alguien mejor. Es más, saber ni que ha de estar escribiendo sobre ti.

Rivaille escribió otro par de cosas, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Mientras no escriba mentiras yo estoy bien. Ya, deja de ser paranoica.

— Perdón. —El azabache por fin habló, volviendo a llevar la mirada al joven, retiró un par de mechones de su rostro antes de hablar—. Sé que estás muy cómodo conversando pero… ¿Con quién hablas?

Eren arqueó una ceja, confundido, ¿Acaso ese tipo era un idiota? Mikasa hizo una mueca ofendida, cada segundo ese duende le caía peor, y eso que no llevaban ni diez minutos de conocerse. Eren se volvió a sentar, sin llevar la mirada al rostro del adulto.

— ¿Con quién más? Aunque, ahora que lo menciona, no se ha presentado. —Eren señaló a Mikasa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de inocencia—. Ella es Mikasa, Mikasa, ya oíste su nombre.

— Es un gusto. —La joven hizo una reverencia, su educación no peleaba con nadie, o al menos no por ahora.

Rivaille llevó la mirada a su lado izquierdo, lugar al cual señalaba el menor. Allí él solo podía ver una pared, ni más ni menos. Levi había escuchado de sus padres que Eren hablaba sobre una tal Mikasa como si esta fuese alguien real, y que por más que ellos le dijeran que no existía él seguía pasando el tiempo "a su lado". Pensó en decirle que él no veía a nadie, pero prefirió indagar otro poco.

— Mucho gusto, Mikasa. —Rascó su mentón, volviendo la mirada al castaño quien seguía con aquella dulce sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se desvaneció al notar la confusión del mayor—. Oye, soy una persona que le cuesta diferenciar aspectos, ¿Podrías describírmela?

Eren le vio un poco confundido, ¿Eso era posible? Bueno, tal vez solo estaba buscando sacarle más conversación, aunque ese era un método demasiado extraño y estúpido.

— Bien. Cabello negro, corto y sedoso, tez blanca, ojos grises y fríos, nariz y labios finos, rasgos asiáticos… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Rivaille volvió a fijar la mirada en la libreta, pasando la hoja al notar que esta ya estaba llena. Ignorando la pregunta del joven se dedicó a escribir de forma rápida su conclusión.

"_Esquizofrenia"._

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque he decidido continuar con la historia, ¡Gracias por la aceptación del capítulo piloto!**

**.**

**¡Hola! Es un gusto poder presentarme con el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Sé que esta vez me he emocionado un poco y lo he hecho muy largo, nunca me había extendido tanto, pero todo lo que está escrito en este capítulo era necesario y no podía dejarlo para el siguiente. Gracias a eso les vengo a dejar 8,311 palabras, y por el momento este es mi record (?).**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por la forma en la que ha sido recibido el capítulo piloto, sé que la idea puede parecer un poco trillada, más con todo lo que iré agregando, pero a mí me hace muy feliz que a algunos les haya agradado. Por eso mismo sí publicaré la historia. Una vez más, no sé cuántos capítulos contendrá, pero no creo llegar a la necesidad de que sean 20, será una historia algo corta.**

**Bueno, aquí las cosas que quiero explicar. He dado una referencia extraña con el nombre de Conny, así que lo explicaré: Cuando era pequeña yo miraba un programa llamado Connie La Vaquita, o La Vaca Connie, me gustaba tanto que hasta le puse ese nombre a un peluche que aún conservo (?); por eso mismo he decidido que Eren asimilada a nuestro avatar con esa vaca, aunque fue más por joda que por otra cosa. Con lo mismo de la fiesta, Christa huye porque sabe que van a encerrar a Eren, aparte de que está enterada de otras cosas. No, Sasha no sabía sobre la broma, ella quería buscar una forma de ser buena con Eren y sus amigos le dijeron que le invitara, pero fue porque ellos querían hacerle eso. En resumen, todos participaron en eso menos Christa y Sasha.**

**Para los que no saben cómo se juega Siete Minutos en el Paraíso, se comienza como con el juego de la botella, al que le apunta la parte gorda o de debajo de la botella es la víctima, y a quien le apunta la boquilla es el secuestrador, estos se encierran en una habitación normalmente oscura, y durante siete minutos el secuestrador le puede hacer todo lo que quiera al otro, todo dependiendo del nivel, puede ser desde caricias hasta sexo.**

**También se preguntarán por qué Eren no tiene datos de antes de la muerte de sus padres, y eso lo explicaré más tarde, así que no se preocupen. Sí, Mikasa no existe, por eso es amiga de Eren, ella es una de sus voces interiores y es su favorita. Ahora pueden leer las conversaciones que se supone tenía Mikasa con Erwin y Hanji en el capítulo anterior, omitiendo los diálogos de la asiática, y verán que eso no afectará.**

**Well, creo que es todo, gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí, y a los que no pues también, todos son un amor. Espero poder seguir compartiendo y leyéndonos en esta historia tan enredada. Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia, no tengo Beta.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan al escritor a seguir con su labor, así que sean un amor y dejen un pequeño review, pero por favor, que diga algo más que un "conti".**

**Eso es todo.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


End file.
